


you do know me

by skyesward



Series: it's always going to be you [2]
Category: Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. (TV), Brooklyn Nine-Nine (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Detectives, F/M, skyeward as jake/amy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-24
Updated: 2014-12-24
Packaged: 2018-03-03 04:11:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,209
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2837561
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/skyesward/pseuds/skyesward
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>But falling for Grant Ward is the simplest thing Skye has ever done in her life.</p>
            </blockquote>





	you do know me

**Author's Note:**

> this is my secret santa christmas gift for tumblr user @agentwvrd ;; a skye/ward jake/amy or detective partners!au

Grant Ward always took pride in being the top if his academy class, and his goal was always to become captain of his own precinct one day, which was not impossible considering the fact that he was one of the best detectives there were out there. So being assigned Skye Johnson as a partner was a curveball for sure. She was the self-nominated class clown, and took absolutely nothing seriously, and would be what Grant would consider a disgrace to policemen everywhere if it weren’t for her incredible performance on the job. 

So he deals with it. He forces a smile when he’s told of his newest assignment, and he shakes her hand when he meets her, but that’s where his world turns upside down. 

//

Skye Johnson loved being a cop. She loved the feeling of being able to tell a concerned family member their kid was perfectly safe, and she loved the rush that came with solving a case the quickest among her colleagues. She thrived on the job, and it was second nature to her, which made her ridiculously comfortable when she was at work, hence the incessant jokes she cracked. She’s not generally the type to plan out every single detail of her future, case in point: the growing pile of bills in her bathtub, but being partnered with the overly serious Grant Ward still served to be a kink in her plans. 

Despite being infamous for having a stick up his ass, he was still one of the best graduates the academy had ever seen, and even she could not reduce the importance of that legacy. So she sucks it up and she accepts her assignment with grace, and when he offers his hand to her she gladly shakes it. And then her world is flipped on its’ axis. 

//

They had worked together for two weeks, in a manner that was professional, and expected of them, nothing more, nothing less. But it was obvious from the way they acted around one another that their relationship served no purpose beyond a functional working one, at least until they were both sent to work an op as a couple for an entire week to figure out who in the group of newlyweds were faking their status to gain access to personal information to commit fraud on a love cruise. 

The car ride to the insanely cheesy cruise ship was the tensest situation either of them had ever been in, with Ward’s strange jazz music playing in the background, and both of them just sitting on the silence, unsure of what to say to the other. Sure, they knew that this operation would require far more than barely tolerating each other, but it didn’t make it any easier for either of them to strike a conversation with someone whose not-very-positive reputation preceded their meeting. 

Skye, however, always one for the quick quips and jokes to ease the tension, decides to start the conversation off with a comment she thought would be funny, but regrets it right after it leaves her mouth when it’s met with palpable silence. 

"So, guess we’ll be making out this week, huh?" 

And then he laughs. He chuckles, this whole hearted laugh that borders on angelic and makes her head spin and her heart skip a beat, and it makes her wonder who in this world could ever say a negative thing about him. 

"Yeah, so which fruit flavoured chap stick should I buy in preparation then?" 

"Apple. I like a little sweet with my sweet." 

"What? Cake batter doesn’t do it for you?" 

"God, how do you even know so much about chap stick, you perv?" 

He has the decency to laugh at her badly formed crack, “No, let’s just say I had sisters. And a  _very_  informative childhood.” 

//

Aboard the cruise decorated with far too many flowers is where she gets to know Grant Ward. The real human being, not the guy with his name on a plaque and his face in books, but the down to earth guy who truly just wants to make the world a better place. She learns that he has a crippling fear of authority and an insane amount of love for dogs. She finds out that he refuses to have his clothes washed at a laundromat and that his favourite foods are all breakfast foods and the bizarrely huge family he grew up with caused him to be more self-sufficient than she ever needed to be, and that he works so hard to make sure that he earns enough to get his baby sister through college. It’s also where one of their more ridiculous inside jokes starts out. 

They had been on the cruise for three days, but their search failed to turn anything up, and they concurred that they needed to start checking out all the other couples’ rooms for anything suspicious. He’s prepping her for the mission, his voice in her ear as she stumbled around the cabins and acted as if she were drunk, complete with an empty champagne glass in hand, when he says, “It’s got to be quick. Right in and right out.” 

She knows better than to blow her cover over a badly phrased instruction, but she couldn’t help herself as the splutters of laughter escaped her, even as she covers her mouth with her hand. 

"Out with it."

"What?"

"The thing you want so badly to say? Before you blow it."

She laughs yet again at his unintentional pun, and simply states, “‘it’s got to be quick. Right in and right out’ the name of Grant Ward’s latest sex tape.” 

"Okay, ha ha, fine. That was a little bit funny. But concentrate, kitchen staff at your eight" 

She takes note of it, plasters on a smile and readies her excuse as she leans unnecessarily on the male chef, who turned red right away, making her job incredibly easy.

They nail that operation, and it becomes the hugest bust of the month, and more importantly the start of a friendship that could change everything.

//

It’s how what Skye likes to call the “downhill battle” begins. Their friendship out of necessity grows into something more, as they start spending nights together solving cases and ending days with beers and drunken conversations, and as time passes by they become the epitome of what to aim to achieve in a partnership. They constantly had each other’s backs, although jabs at one another weren’t uncommon, and it became sort of a hilarious hobby of everyone at the precinct to tease them about how long it would take for them to get together. (hunter opens the betting pool, simmons goes for two months, fitz puts down six months, trip bet they were probably already sleeping together, mack just scoffs but puts down eight months anyway, and bobbi, despite initial protest, insists that they would never dare to.) 

But falling for Grant Ward is the simplest thing Skye has ever done in her life. Sure it had its ups and downs, and there were so many times she could swear on her life that he was the most frustrating person she had ever come across, but it was as if from the first word she ever spoke to him she took a step off the tip of that mountain and she just never stopped falling, and instead just gained momentum till she hit the ground where he wasn’t present to catch her. It doesn’t take any sort of catalyst, and there isn’t a specific  _holy fuck_  moment where she realises she can’t imagine her life without the kind, stoic detective she shared a desk with. She just falls. It’s so obvious for her, and she knows it’s happening, but it’s like the soft smile he sends her way every other day can race her heart but does nothing to stop it from descending. She’s starkly aware of what is going on in her head, and she knows all too well that there is no way he feels the same way, and it hurts too much to think that one day she would have to deal with the fallout of it all, and she knows so much better than to put her heart in that vulnerable place but he makes it so easy to fall for his well thought out words of comfort, dimpled grins and ruffled hair that she ignores all her instincts and takes the ride anyway. 

That is until she had to deal with the emotions built up over their year of partnership, in fear that she would have too many regrets if she entered an undercover operation and never came back to tell him how she felt. Simmons had been pushing her to say something for three months by that time, and she had rejected her proposal time and again, at least until the feds gave her her newest assignment, and voiced all the dangers in the spirit of full disclosure, and she finds that the chances of her coming back unharmed were slim at best. It takes three inspirational speeches from Jemma for her to gather the courage to speak to him, and when she does, it’s awkward and the shock on his face is genuine and she refuses to hear his answer before she all but runs off, not to see him again for three months.

(i kinda wish something could happen between us. romantic stylez.)

//

When she returns from assignment and finds out he’s still with Talia she winces in anticipation of having to rehash the conversation, and avoids him for a good seventy two hours before she runs out of acceptable excuses and is in a room alone with him again.

“So, about what you said, before?”

“Yeah?”

“Uhm, you know...I’m still… I’m still with Talia.” He says with a feigned politeness peppered with sympathy she hoped she would never hear his voice speak.

“Yeah…well, it was a…uhm…joke. Yeah! to see what you’d do with such crazy news and months without me.” It sounds pathetic in her head, and even more when she says it out loud, but she’s thankful he doesn’t say anything more and just nods his head in acknowledgement, and before she can rethink the repercussions, she leans in for a hug, and when she lets go, continues, “See? Friendly hug.”

It’s weird for at least a week after that, but before long everything goes back to how it was before, including her ridiculous feelings on the guy who basically saw her as a surrogate little sister. When the flirtatious banter returns, it’s much worse than before, because this time she’s so close to being in love with him she can almost feel the crushing disappointment that would come with his rejection when she finally allows the words to slip. And they do. In the most unfortunate of situations.

//

 They had just spent forty eight hours awake attempting to find enough evidence to arrest a diamond smuggling ring, and they had to do it before they needed to legally release the stubborn criminal sitting in their interrogation room, and so far they’d only had small meals and barely two hours of sleep, and were the very definition of exhausted. He’s fumbling around with the files piled onto the desk because he can barely see without his prescription glasses or the contacts he didn’t have the chance to wear due to the absence of sleep, but he’s too wilful to admit to needing them and so in addition to having to deal with the sleep deprivation, she had to babysit a thirty year old who was basically blind. After he knocks off the fifth stack of papers, she’s finally had enough and snaps.

“God, you’re an idiot. Just put on the damn glasses will you?” She refuses to accept his grunt as a response, and continues whilst pushing them onto his face, this time the words barely a mumble. “I can’t believe I'm in love with you.”

And in that moment it felt as if the world stood still, the seconds ticking by as the silence grew heavier, and before she can make an attempt to retract any part of her statement, he speaks, and she’s pretty sure the caffeine overdose made her hallucinate his response.

“Yeah, well, you’re not perfect, but I love you anyway, don’t I?” He says as if it were the most obvious thing in the world.

She turns to him and can see the glint of mischief in his eye at having bested her for once, if the pure look of shock on her face was any indication, but it’s paired with a look of sincerity that makes her urgently press her lips against his, and before she knows it, she’s making out with Grant Ward in the conference room of the precinct with his lips tasting like the powdered donuts they both just ate and the whole team as an audience through the glass panel doors. That day their worlds are flipped yet again, but it feels as if it was the way it was always supposed to be.

Grant Ward and Skye Johnson, as individuals, were in no way perfect, but together, they just might be.  


End file.
